One in the Same
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: "We're not so different. I promise, I'm just trying to help." Logan's at home life and time at school has hit rock bottom, all Kendall wants to do is help.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTAAANT: I added a poll, so if you could vote for which story I should still write along with this, that'd be awesome :D **

**Also, my brother made a fanfiction account under the name "DanJustGotRigged" so...show him some love, pleeease? :)**

Logan Mitchell walked down the long school hallway with his textbooks tightly secured in his arms as if his life depended on it. He didn't bother to look at anyone who stood around him, instead he focused his sight on the combat books he was wearing, the ones he always wore. They scuffed against the tile floors and occasionally squeaked, but Logan mentally crossed his fingers that they wouldn't, not wanting any attention drawn towards himself.

As he approached his locker he cringed and read the words "Emo Scum" that had practically been carved into the metal. A small murmur of giggled could be heard from behind him, so he took a deep breath and collected himself before turning to them and rolling his eyes. Gareth, the tallest of the three jocks, walked up to Logan and snarled, but the brunette ignored him and opened his locker, grabbing his backpack to head home for the day.

From across the room, Kendall Knight, a new student watched the boy who wore a black oversized sweater and skinny jeans. He scoffed slightly, the kid wore black, but that didn't mean he was "Emo" or whatever. Kendall nodded to himself and decided that teenagers we're just pretty mean when it came to things like that. He actually felt kinda bad that the guy had a permanent reminder of all the bad nicknames he got written across his locker. It just seemed so rude.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kendall chased after the kid, "Heeellooo! Can you hear me?!"

He stopped and sighed under his breath, "Yes? If you're going to make fun of me too, then you can fuck off. Seriously."

"No! No...never. I just wanted to introduce myself, I mean...I'm new and...well, I kinda want some friends, and I like your boots; they're cool...so I thought maybe we'd have stuff in common and-"

Logan cut him off flatly, "I don't make friends. People and I don't exactly mix. But thank you for the offer, really."

Kendall bit his lip and walked off disappointedly. He could tell that Logan's apology obviously wasn't very sincere. He paused for a moment and figured he'd at least get his name.

"I'm Kendall, by the way...ya know, just in case you change your mind."

"I won't be changing my mind any time soon, but I'm Logan."

"Alright, Logan." Kendall replied sympathetically, "I'm sorry about your locker and the bullies, if you ever wanna talk, I'll listen, I swear." A small memory began to form in the blonde's mind, but he pushed it away before it could surface.

"They sent you here, didn't they?!" Logan finally yelled back, "They want you to get me to talk so you can run back and tell them everything I said, don't they?!"

"No! I'm just trying to be friendly, but obviously, you're not having it!"

"Good that we're on the same page, now leave me alone please." Logan murmured and continued his way home, not even bothering to turn back and look at the new guy.

**I will keep up with this, I promise! And vote in the poll please, as it'd really help me out :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far it looks like I'll be updating True Colours :) but if you haven't voted, the poll is still in my bio, so vote please :D**

**Here is the next part to this story! ^^**

**...**

**Um, okay, on another note; I suck at updating now asdfghjkl why, what happened to meee?! I literally began writing this a few days ago and just left it from there. Not because I'm busy or have other stuff to do, but because I'm so lazy! :O I sit around all day doing NOTHING. This is a serious problem!**

Logan walked right into his house, not even bothering to unlock the door, as it was already wide open. Wind blew through the opening, so he slammed it shut, causing his father to jump up out of sleep and glance over at him. The raven-haired-teen gulped with slight nervousness, instantly regretting what he had done, knowing his father hated to be woken up sometimes.

"What you doin' home?" He slurred.

"School's over." Logan replied in a flat tone.

"No's it not..." He added in an incoherent mumble.

"You're drunk, dad, go back to bed." The brunette waved his hand to the couch and headed for the stairs, cringing with each creek and buckling noise they made. One day, they were sure to just cave in, but until then, it'd have to do.

"What'ddya think you're doin' talking to me like that? I am your father!"

But Logan just responded by slamming his door shut and locking it too. He instantly found himself lingering to the computer, where he almost always ended up for a while until he decided to do his homework and go back to bed. The laptop he had on the desk in the back of his room was a dinosaur, but he grew used to it, and an old computer was better than no computer, in his mind.

He spotted pictures of friends and couples all scattered down his Facebook feed and it made him want to shut the device off. He longed to have one friend; that's all he asked for...just one. A slight guilt formed in his gut when he remembered the guy, Kendall, was it? The one he told off and probably scared away. If he was friendlier, then maybe he couldn't formed a relationship with the guy...but that chance was now throw from the window. He must've looked like such a jerk; certainly not friend-material at all.

**Okay, I'm sorry this is so short, but I honestly can't find much motivation to write anything nowadays :( if anyone ever has any tips, though, on how to write more consistently, pleeese do PM me and let me know!**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to put something better together soon, and update True Colours.**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
